


Forever With Reid Oliver

by KissMeDeadly



Series: Song Verse [2]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMeDeadly/pseuds/KissMeDeadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid and Luke's wedding from Lily's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever With Reid Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Mama's song by Carrie Underwood

Lily thinks back to a few years ago when she asked her oldest son Luke if he wanted forever with Reid Oliver. Back then his response was that he wanted Noah to wake up. She’d wanted that too. She wanted Luke to get back with Noah. At that time, she thought that Luke was happy with Noah, but as she reluctantly got to know Reid Oliver, she realized that wasn’t true. Truth was, she wanted Luke and Noah to be together forever like she felt she should have been with Holden but as time went by she began to truly see the devastating effect Noah had had on Luke’s self esteem and sadly her own role in allowing him to think that the way Noah treated him was acceptable. But she also started to see what Luke saw in Dr. Oliver.

At first, she didn’t trust Dr. Oliver. The obvious age and experience level differences bothered her, not to mention, they were polar opposites. Reid was rude, abrasive, cold and an obvious workaholic while Luke was kind, sweet, charming, and family oriented. When she expressed her concern, Luke explained that while yes, Reid was rude and abrasive, these things were a wall, his defense mechanisms as he called them. She still wasn’t sure but she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt for Luke’s sake.

She saw the ‘real Reid Oliver’ when her mother’s cancer relapsed. Dr. Oliver was right there and while he didn’t actually help on the case since breast cancer is decidedly not part of his specialty he did help translate all the nonsensical doctors talk in circles crap. He made sure that Luke took care of himself so he didn’t end up in sharing a hospital room with his grandmother and helped to entertain the kids. That’s when she realized that Dr. Oliver truly loved her son.

A year later, she got a call from Dr. Oliver. She had panicked until he calmly and strangely enough politely reassured her that Luke was fine. He asked if she and Holden would meet him at the Lakeview for lunch. An hour later, she and Holden sat awkwardly with Reid in a booth at the Lakeview.

“Ms. Walsh, Mr. Snyder, I, uh, I’m not asking for permission but I wanted to….” Reid trailed off. Lily had known in that moment what this lunch was for – Reid was planning on proposing to her son. Before he got a chance to continue, his pager went off alerting him to an emergency but a few days later Luke came by the farm sporting a simple silver band around his left ring finger.

Luke calling her name pulled her out of her memories. They were at the pond, getting ready for the early evening ceremony. Her baby was getting married. She could feel her eyes well up again. She blinked the tears away.

“Mom, are you crying again?” Luke asked, coming up to her. He looked so handsome in his suit.

Promptly at six o’clock everybody was in their places. They had decided to ask Henry to officiate, while Katie stood as Reid’s ‘best man’ Luke wanted to include his siblings in the ceremony had chosen Faith to be his best man and much to Reid’s distain Natalie was the flower girl and Ethan was the ring bearer. Lily sat beside Holden and Molly in the front row along with Chris with Jacob and Barbara Ryan.

The ceremony was simple, they chose not to write their own vows, and for once an Oakdale wedding went off without a hitch. The reception was beautiful, they went with a DJ instead of a band like she had argued for and Emma catered the entire thing per Reid’s wishes. Her eyes watered as she watched Luke and Reid have their first dance. The next dance was her dance with her son while Reid having no parents or family here danced with Katie. As the dance floor opened to the rest of the guests, she grabbed the chance to dance with her new son in law.

“Ms. Walsh. You’re not going to ask me to call you mom now are you?”

“Reid please I’m old enough without you making me feel older; Lily will be fine.”

“Okay. I know you don’t like me but I want you to know I really do love Luke.”

“I know. It took me awhile to see you the way he does but….” But she doesn’t get to continue as Dr. Oliver visibly cringes. She rolled her eyes.

“Dr. Oliver, you know good and damn well that I did NOT mean it like that. You are my son in law, nothing more. What I meant is that Luke saw past your abrasiveness rather quickly. It took a bit longer for the rest of us. ”


End file.
